


A Present For You

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of how Olivia ended up with El's Semper Fi medal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present For You

_**Disclaimer: Law and Order: SVU is not mine. I got this idea after Marish tweeted that the necklace Benson was wearing was from Elliot. OMG OMG OMG. My head canon is that Elliot and her hooked up and he gave it to her. This is partly inspired by Raychel's new fic. It's VERY good. Anyway, this is a oneshot, again, can't add anything else multi chapter right now. Please enjoy!** _

A Present For You

By Julia

It had been a long time since Olivia Benson could remember when she'd actually had a good time on Halloween. She had been having a great time with Calvin and his grandparents, when she got the call about the baby. She met Amaro at the scene, fingering her third necklace. It was Elliot's Semper Fi medal. She closed her eyes for a moment as she remembered when he gave it to her.

_Two weeks ago_

She was coming home after a very long day. She hadn't seen or talked to Elliot Stabler in six months. She missed him like crazy. That April night had passed through her mind so many times since then. She'd had to get used to her new partner, which had been hard, she wasn't sure if it had been working.

When she got to her building, she was shocked to see Elliot there. She felt tears prick her eyes. She felt a little faint. She hoped she wouldn't faint. "What are you doing here?" She stammered.

He looked sheepish. "I came to see you. I'm sorry that I just left on you like that. I know that "I'm sorry" doesn't really cover it." He had been dealing with so much that he hadn't had the strength to call her. Plus, he and Kathy had split. He had managed to get the speediest divorce possible. The papers had just been filed. They hadn't spoken since May. They'd been talking through lawyers. "I'm so sorry, Olivia. I want to beat the crap out of myself, I can't believe that I hurt you that way."

She didn't know what to say. She had been going out of her mind since he'd left. She'd been wanting him to show back up and explain to her why he'd left. She did know now that she had seen him, she was really pissed. She folded her arms and glared at him. "Are you serious right now? Are you seriously trying to apologize to me?" She asked.

He blinked, looking at her. He figured he shouldn't be surprised, he'd been angry and upset when she'd disappeared. Elliot wanted to take her hands in his, but knew that was a bad idea. "Yes. I am. I feel bad about what happened, and I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry. Why are you angry at that? I haven't spoken to you in six months, and we saw each other all the time before that."

Olivia couldn't believe this. She just stood there, stewing for a minute. She wasn't sure what to say to that. She didn't want to be angry at him, but she was. She didn't know where it was coming from, this was what she'd wanted since he'd left. "Do you know I had to clean out your desk? Instead of you, who it should have been. Oh yeah, I've got a box of your shit to give back to you." She spat.

"Liv, please, I am so sorry. I swear. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay. I got a divorce. I got my own place in Brooklyn. I want to be with you, Liv. I understand that this may take some doing, and I'm prepared for that. Just please, let's talk about this." He fingered the medal in his pocket. He was going to give her his Semper Fi medal. He wanted her to have it. He'd not even given it to Kathy. No one but him had worn it before. He wanted her to have it. He'd have to wait until she calmed down to try and give it to her though.

It was unbelievable. Now he was trying to sell her some shit about wanting to be with her. She didn't want to let herself believe that. "You want to be with me?" She asked, feeling the wall she'd put up when Elliot left begin to get cracks in it. She was going to die from this conversation. She couldn't keep the angry tears from falling as she looked at him.

"Yes, Liv, I want to be with you. And I'm sorry that you had to be the one to clean out my desk. I should have done it, I just, I wasn't sure that my resolve would stay in place if I came back to the station. I knew if I came back, and saw you, saw the station, I would want to stay. You can understand that, right?" He asked, forcing himself to stay as calm as he could. He didn't want to get upset, it wasn't going to help.

That was the thing that made the rest of her wall come crumbling down. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She started past him into the building, so they wouldn't have this arguement on the street. She waved her hand at him, indicating he was supposed to follow. She led the way up to her apartment and let them inside. It had been hard to see through all the tears on her face. She got a tissue to wipe her face before she turned back to him. "I'm not sure what to say." She finally ventured.

Elliot looked around her apartment. It was very messy. It looked like she hadn't been doing so well since he'd left, and that didn't make him feel any better. He knew it was him leaving that had done this to her. He said, "Just tell me how you feel, and we can talk about it. I don't want there to be any weirdness between us."

Olivia wasn't sure how to articulate how she felt. She was feeling a storm of emotions. She sat down on the couch, after pulling him with her. And cleaning some things off of it. She ran her hands through her hair for a minute, and then looked at him. "I'm not sure what I'm feeling. I just, I'm empty. I was angry, now I'm just empty. I can't believe you are sitting here next to me. Elliot, I haven't heard from you in six months, two weeks, and three days. I've missed you so much that I actually hurt. I need this to be fixed. I actually physically need you and I to make this right, because I can't go on with things like they are."

Elliot listened as she talked, his eyes shining with tears. "I love you, Olivia. I am sorry that I just walked away after 14 years. That's not something you do with a partnership like ours. I was just, I was freaking out. I am so sorry. Please believe that I never want to do anything like that to you ever again. I am here to stay. I know that I have to work to gain back your trust. I am so so sorry. I will do whatever it takes."

She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "Stop saying you're sorry! It doesn't matter!" She ran her hands through her hair, a few tears escaping again. "You left me, Elliot, without an explanation and you're just back here after six months, two weeks, and three days out of the blue! You didn't call, text, nothing. You just show up. What am I supposed to be glad you're here?" She could not stop crying, it's like her tear ducts were broken.

He wanted to put his arms around her, but he knew she wouldn't take that too well. He wiped his own eyes, sorry that he had done this to her. He worked on not apologizing again, she would hate that. "You can feel however you want to feel, Olivia. I'm not telling you that you can't. You can feel how you want. I'm not handling things too well, either. I've been dealing with a lot." He slowly reached out and took Olivia's hand in his, hoping that she didn't pull away. She didn't. "I'm beating myself up daily about everything, sweetheart, and I'm so sorry that it all happened." He knew he was never going to stop regretting what happened. He knew that she was about to get angry at him for apologizing again. He didn't want to make her upset.

What did happen was more tears. Olivia hung her head in her free hand, and he put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She let him, surprisingly. Olivia buried her head in his chest and sobbed. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to make this right between them. She ached to be able to have everything go back to the way it was.

Elliot ran his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her. He held her close. "Liv, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I know that's crazy to say, since we never dated, but I do. I want to be with you. As long as you want that too I know we'll be alright. We can figure it all out."

She looked up at him for a moment, wondering what was making him say these things. She could not believe it. She had never dared to believe that he would ever say these things to her. "You what?" She stammered, running her hand through her hair.

"I want to spend my life loving you." He reached into his pocket to get out the medal. "This is my Semper Fi medal. I got it when I was in the Marines. No one has ever worn this but me. I want you to have it and wear it." He held it out to her, really hoping she'd take it.

She looked at it, not sure what to do with it. She took it from him, looking at it. She was glad that he was giving it to her. She felt herself softening. "Put it on me?" She asked, lifting her hair.

Elliot put the medal on her, closing the clasp. "I love you, you know." He told her. "I'll be here loving you until you tell me it's not OK anymore." He pressed a kiss to her lips. She kissed back. He slipped his tongue effortlessly into her mouth. He was glad that things seemed to be working better with the two of them. He slipped his hand up the back of her shirt, and when she didn't stop him, started to unhook her bra. He had it unhooked in just a few seconds. Years of fooling around had gotten him good at unhooking bras. His big hand moved aside the cup and took her left breast and massaged it. His thumb skated over her nipple, making her shiver.

They kept kissing, and Olivia could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She stopped, so they could pull her shirt over her head. Then they pulled El's off too. Olivia quickly slid her bra off the rest of the way and they got up to go into Olivia's bedroom. Elliot was pulling on the button to Olivia's trousers, trying to get them off. She helped him. The buttons were hard to get undone. After they'd tossed her pants off to the side of the bed, Elliot leaned down and pulled Olivia's underwear off with his teeth. She writhed underneath him, as his teeth grazed her stomach.

Elliot grinned as he pressed his thumb to Olivia's center and it made Olivia cry out his name very loudly in a long moan. Hw laughed and lowered his mouth to her sex and slid his tongue into her wet folds. She arched her back so hard Elliot thought she was trying to shove as much of herself into his mouth as possible. He avoided her clit like the plague, trying to make the foreplay last as long as possible. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. He left the area without even going near her clit, and she gave him an evil glare. Elliot pulled off his boxers and dropped them on the floor, too. He held himself above her. "Are you ready?" He asked, chuckling.

Olivia looked at him, arching her eyebrow. "Of course, Elliot Stabler, you better give it to me right now." She took hold of his cock and guided him into her. He chuckled but went with it. Once he was inside, he began to thrust hard. She groaned his name again. "Ohhhhh ELLLLLL." She said, rubbing her hands on his back as he began to thrust faster. They came together in identical moans. She ran her hands in his hair, messing it up. He carefully pulled out, and lay beside her on the bed. She looked at the medal, which lay between her breasts. She held it up to look at it, and then looked at Elliot, her eyes shining brightly. "I love you, too, you know. I don't know if I made that clear."

Elliot pulled the comforter over them, as he kissed her forehead. He put his arm around her as she dropped the medal again, and it settled back between her breasts. He said, "I'm not going anywhere as long as we live." He held her until they both fell asleep.

Olivia was bolted back to the present as Amaro was asking her what she was thinking about so hard. Liv closed her eyes as she thought of El's tongue in all the right places. "None of your business, Amaro." She said. "Let's find this baby." She wanted to get home to her husband.

 

_**Author's note: Hope you liked! My explanation of the medal giving. XD GO READ BENSON AND AMARO PLUS STABLER. NOW!** _


End file.
